ZEVIE ABC one shot
by HatersGoing2Hate
Summary: Just typing up some zevie one shots no big deal oh but I do have to write oh I don t know 26 chapter that would be my longest Yeah, so enjoy these One shots and I will be enjoy writing them 4 u.Rated T just in case.
1. Apple Tree

**Letter today is: A**

**Apple Tree**

**Stevie`s pov**

Today wasn`t my best. First that little witch Molly dumped spaghetti on me, Next that twart Andy made kissy faces at me and it was embarrassing, Then to ruin my day even more Kacey by giving me lectures on fashion tips and last but not least we had a 4 hour practice so I`m going to make this quick I`m tired, been humiliated and been bored to death yup that`s pretty much what it sounds like. So after a long day I decided to go to my favorite secret hiding spot to get away from my life, and when I mean secret I mean secret no one knows about this place not even my bestfriend/crush Zander Robbins.

"Ah" I sign in relaxation leaning my back on the apple tree while resting my head on my hands and crossed my feet, until I hear a ruffling sound coming from the bush and I`m not going to lie I was scared but I took it bravely.

"Hello? Anyone here?" I asked sounding a little afraid but I got no answer so I took off my combat boot and threw it in the bush.

"OW that hurts" a familiar voice said and I knew who exactly who it was.

"Zander how did you find me?" I asked as he sat on the right side of me.

"Well I have a GPS placed in the back of your neck." He said and I move a little to my left and he laughed.

"I`m kidding I followed you, I always see you run this direction and I just wondered where do you head off to for 2 hours and now I see." He explained and I moved back to my right.

"Well ok but don`t tell anyone it`s sort of a secret see I didn`t even tell you."

"And I`m hurt but I promise I won`t" he said putting his hand over his heart and I let out a small giggle.

"Oh an apple." I said getting up reaching for it but I was too short and I singed sadly.

"Need help." Zander suggested.

"No I got it." I said even thought I knew I couldn`t reach and he got up and grabbed the apple and when he did our faces were centimeters apart and he smirked.

"You oh so got it, correct." He said as he handed me the apple.

"Hey I could`ve got it." I huffed crossing my arms.

"Yeah sure you could have." He said sarcastically.

"Oh no you don`t sarcastic is my thing." I said as I bit into my apple.

"To bad I already used it." He said smirking; man I love his smile just like I love his curly black hair, and his big chocolate pool of brown eyes that looked into my haziel eyes and before I knew it I started leaning, I my head kept telling me to stop but my heart kept saying I`ve been waiting on this for my entire life I know clingy but so true. And when our lips finally touched there were sparks no fireworks that went off in my body but that`s not what`s on my mine right now the real thing was he was actually kissed back.

"Wow!" I said after we pulled away.

"Wow is right." After that we fell into an awkward silent's and it was very awkward.

"I just messed up everything didn`t I?" I asked breaking the silent`s while not looking up at him.

"No you didn`t." He said but I still didn`t look up because I think he was lying, and then he lifted my chin up and kiss me again and then we pulled away from eachother.

"Now you believe me?" he asked and I nodded.

BEST WORST DAY EVER.

**Yeah short one shot next is B** **so** **YEAH**.


	2. Blackmail

**Letter today is: B**

**Blackmail**

**Stevie`s pov**

It was free period for me, G5 always have a free period. So I decided to play my new song for the one and only Zander Robbins, yes I have a crush on him sue me why don`t ya. I walked into the cafeteria with my bass in my hand and I sat in the center of G5`s table stating to sing with my eyes closes.

**Can you feel me  
When I think about you?  
With every breath I take  
Every minute  
No matter what I do  
My world is an empty place**

Like I've been wandering the desert  
For a thousand days (oh)  
Don't know if it's a mirage  
But I always see your face, Baby

"That`s a nice song you got there." An annoying perfy voice calls out

"Thanks." I said as I put on a fake smile.

"Who`s it for?"

"None of your business." I state.

"You don`t have to tell me I already know who`s it for." She said as she gave me an evil smirk.

"And what makes you think you know?" I said pretty nerves.

"Well does this person name start with a Z" she said with that stupid smirk on her face and my heart droped.

"Please don`t tell him." I begged.

"Oh I don`t worry I won`t." I signed but I waiting on the catch.

"Really no catch or anything?" I said not believing I got off the hook so easily.

"Nope." She said then I start heading for the doors.

"Well except one thing." Spoke to soon.

"What?" I whined.

"Join the perfs" she said with a devious smirk on her face.

"And why would I do that?" I asked gripping on my teeth.

"Oh Zander." She called out and my eyes widen. I thinking should I or no but if I don`t I would ruin my relationship with Zander.

"Wait no fine." I said finally gave in.

"Great."

**Zander`s pov**

I made my way over to G5`s table everyone`s there well except Stevie I was a little worried.

"Hey guys, where`s Stevie?" I asked.

"I don`t know." Kacey said not looking up from her phone and I looked over a Kevin and Nelson.

"Um nope." They said not looking up from their game boards.

"Guys I`m serious." I said slowly because a girl with red pumps and head band on with a black silky dress with white pock a dots, and red belt around her waist and red lipstick.** (A/N From how to rock a secret agent)**

"I`m sorry this seats taken." I told her.

"I know I just came to say goodbye." She said as she walked away and I sat there confusesd until I finally figured out who it was.

"Stevie?" I said to myself.

"Guys wasn`t that…Stevie?" I asked and they finally looked up.

"Oh when I join the perfs I got dirty looks from all of you but when she does…" she started but was cut off by us giving her a 'really' look.

"Stevie" I said to her.

"Sor…" she started but was cut off by Molly.

"STEVIE, NO TALKING TO LOSER4!" Molly yelled and when she wasn`t looking she mouth sorry.

"Guys Stevie can`t join the perfs." I said not taking my eyes off the perfs table.

"Yeah, who`s going to kill our spiders?" Kevin said.

"Yea and be our bodyguards?" Nelson said and I rolled my eyes.

"This is serious she would never just join the perfs like that." I said and then we heard music come from the perfs tables, something about 'you wanna be us' I don`t know and after they finished the song they came over to us.

"Look Stevie our best friend wrote us this song don`t you love it?" Molly said smirking.

"Yeah toats." Grace said and I notice Stevie held her head down and then they lefted except Grace and whispered something in Nelson`s ear.

**Nelson`s pov**

After the perfs left Grace whispered that Molly was blackmailing her, when I heard that my eyes widen Zander`s going to lose it when he hears this.

"Zander I have got to talk to you." I said as I entered the bandroom.

"Sure what`s up Nelson." He says as he sat on the couch.

"It`s about Stevie. Molly`s blackmailing her to join the perfs." I said and his eyes widen.

"What we have to get her back." He said practically jumping up from the couch.

"I know."

"If Molly thinks she going to get away with this she`s got another thing coming." He said heading for the door.

"Yeah save your future girlfriend." I encourage him which made him stop in tracks.

"Yea wish me good luck." Was the last thing he said before leaving.

**Zander`s pov**

When I walked into the cafeteria Molly was talking to Stevie and When Molly`s not looking Stevie would gag which causes me to laugh. She really doesn`t want to be there so I walked over there.

"Hey what`s up Steves" I say as I approach the table.

"He…." Stevie started but Molly did a fake cough.

"Sorry Zander but Stevie can`t talk to you, isn`t that right Stevie." Molly says as she looks over at Stevie.

"Well she`s my bestfriend so I deserve to talk to her." I say and Stevie opened her mouth to say something but Molly voice came out instead.

"Well she could if she didn`t want a certain someone to know about a certain song." She said looking at Stevie with an evil smirk on her face.

"Steves what is she talking about?" I asked but instead she got up and ran into the janitor`s closet, for someone with heels on she sure can run.

"Stevie" I said as I entered the closet and saw she was crying and I walked over to her and cupped her cheeks and wiped away the tears with my thumb.

"I never meant to join the stupid perfs it`s just she`s so evil." She said.

"What about something about a song?" I asked.

"Well I sort of maybe wrote a song for….you." she said not looking at me and I was happy because I liked her to so I kissed her with passion and she kissed backed.

"So what do you think?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"Well first that was amazing and second I can finally get out of these heels." She said as she took the red pumps off and I chucked.

We entered the lunch room holding hand which came's unnoticed to Molly.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?!" she asked/yelled.

"Quitting the perfs." She answer handing Molly the heels.

"You can`t do that." Molly yelled with a shocked look on her face.

"I already did." Stevie said back before attaching her lips with mines.

**You may have not notice but this is similar to the story I did on nick message board HTR so yea.**

**Next letter C bye darlings,**

**P.S I may need something for E. **


	3. Cafe

**Letter today is: C**

**Café**

**Stevie`s pov**

I went to the café just down the street from my house. I ordered an ice coffee and decided to sit at a table by the window but I then saw a familiar face with his ukulele strap on his back. He didn`t see me which I think is relief. He ordered some coffee and took out some paper, I think was some music sheets but my eyes were probably being fooled, and then took out his ukulele and started strumming.

**Hey baby I know how you get **

**When I`m running around without you**

**But darlin, Just understand ain`t nobody ,**

**Yeah quiet like you, we're unconditional **

**You`re my lady beautiful, we click got me walking on sunshine.**

**Oh my baby, We could be stare at the moon**

**Knowing it would be alright, oh baby**

**With you it`s a stroll in the park, cuddle up on the couch after dark**

**You`re, you`re my lady.**

That was amazing. I never heard him sang with power and emotion it was heartwarming I never heard him write like this before.

"Wow." I said as I walked towards him.

"Umm Stevie when did you get here?" he asked looking nerves and tongue tied.

"Long enough to know you wrote a love song. Come on tell me who it is." I said taking a seat beside him.

"Well it`s kind of personal." He said looking at the neck of his ukulele.

"Oh come on at least tell me what inspirer you to write it." I said pouting.

"Well a girl."

"Thank you for stating the obvious Zander." I said sarcastic and he mumbled something I couldn`t hear.

"Speak up you are not a little kid." I reminded him and he spoke a little louder but not loud enough to hear.

"A little more." I said patting his back.

"I said you inspired me" he said and I stop patting his back, and he looked at me and kissed me on the lips but before I could react he pulled away.

"Why me?" I asked trying to let it all sink in.

"Because everything in the song was true and I want you no, I need you to be my lady." He said with his eyes locked with mines.

"You really need me to be your lady?"

"Really."

"Really, really?"

"Absolutely." He said and I connect my lips with his but this time I was kissing back with our chest together, his hands around my waist and my arms around his neck.

"Will you be my lady?" he asked after we pulled away.

"I`ll love that." I answered simply.

I LOVE THIS CAFÉ.

**Next letter D**


	4. Dog

**Today`s letter is: D**

**Dog**

**Zander`s pov**

I can`t believe Stevie would do that. She just messed up my date with Destiny the hottest girl in our grade. She just walked up to us while I was scoring and held my hand which looked like we were dating which were not.

"Mom I`m home!" yelled dropping my bags at the door.

"In here!" she yelled back from the kitchen.

"Hey." I said tapping on her left shoulder sneaking a grape from her plate.

"I saw that." She said and I was busted.

"Saw what?" I said playing dumb.

"Um-hm. So what happened at school?" she asked while popping a grape in her mouth.

"Nothing" I lied.

"Sure, I`m going to let it pass." She said

"Thanks. Hey I`m going to the park with Lady. Anything you need while I`m out?" I asked grabbing the letch.

"No" she said and I called Lady and put the letch on her and we headed out to the park.

**~At the park~**

"Go girl." I said taking the letch off of her and then sat on the bench. All of a sudden a golden retriever jumps on my lap licking me and I was ticklish.

"Stop. I`m ticklish." I said bursting out with laughs.

"MAX. Stop it right now." I heard a familiar voice call out.

"I`m so sorry about her…Zander?" Stevie said taking Max away.

"You? I`m still not talking to you." I called out not looking at her.

"And I`m still not talking to you." She said not looking at me. And then Lady came running to me.

"Come on Max we are leaving." Stevie said grabbing Max`s letch and walking away and I put Lady`s letch on.

"We are to. Come on Lady." I said pulling her away from Stevie and Max but she wouldn`t budge and I pulled harder and I must say she has her grip.

"I said come on lady. I said pulling harder and she finally followed.

"I still can`t believe what she did." I said to Lady. She`s a good listener.

"She just come from nowhere and holds my hand like that." I said and people are giving me weird looks.

"Yeah that`s right I`m talking to my dog. Build a bridge and get the over it!" I yelled at them and they looked away.

I notice Lady kept looking back to the park and not paying attention and I kneeled down.

"What`s wrong Lady?" I asked and she looked back at the park I know I`m going to regret this. So I headed back to the park.

"Who`s a good boy. You are Maxie. Yes you are." I heard Stevie say in baby talk and Lady ran to Max and I lost my grip of her.

"I thought you left?" she said with her arms folded.

"Well I thought you left?" I mocked her.

"I asked you first."

"Fine, Lady wanted to come back to the park."

"Well I`m not staying here with you. Let`s go Max. Max?" she said turning around to see Max and Lady gone.

"This is all your fault." She blamed me as we ran to find our dogs.

"Me?"

"Yes you. Don`t you see you lost my dog." She informed me as we ran by a pond.

"I didn`t lost no dog but Lady." I said.

"Look Max!"

"Lady!" I yelled as we ran to our dogs.

"I was worried sick about you." Stevie warned Max.

"Yeah me too." I said to Lady.

"Come on Maxie" she said but he didn`t move.

"What`s wrong?" she asked and Max ran to Lady.

"Do you think they're in love?" I asked as we both looked at our dogs.

"Aw they grow up so fast." She said as we hugged.

"Steves, I`m sorry. I didn`t mean for a girl to get in the way of our friendship." I say in her ear.

"I know. Zander to tell you the truth I got jealous." She confessed and I was shocked and I pulled away and kissed her with passion and before we knew it Lady and Max pushed us in the pond.

"Hey!" Stevie yelled before connecting my lips with hers.

"Never mind" she said.


	5. Elegant

**Today`s letter is: E**

**Elegant**

**Stevie`s pov**

It makes me so mad seeing Zander flirt with these girls, I mean what do they have that I don`t have. I thought about it for a moment and realized that they were elegant, I mean look at me I`m…..me who would ever love a gross, ugly, tomboy like me….no one that`s who.

"Hey Steves" Zander greeted as he sat down at G5`s table.

"Hi" I said bitterly as I stabbed my salad with my fork.

"Um everything ok?" he asked concerned.

"Peachy" I lied.

"Ok alright then." He said ignoring the subject.

"Zander, I see you scored Lexi`s number." Kevin said high fiving Zander which causes me to break the plastic fork and everyone stares at me awkwardly.

"What are you looking at?" I said deathly and they quickly looked away.

"Um Stevie can I talk to you?" Kacey asked as she signaled me to the bandroom and I nodded and we walked off.

"What?" I said annoyed as we walked into the bandroom.

"What do you mean 'what', you totally just freaked out." She said

"I did not freak out." I defended.

"Oh yeah, if you didn`t freak out then why did your knuckles turn white while Zander was flirting with Lexi." She pointed out.

"No they didn`t." I said and she pointed to my knuckles and they were white and I loosened my grip.

"Are you….jealous?" she asked and I was guilty as charge.

"N-no." I lied putting on a fake smile but knowing Kacey Simon she won`t give up so I confessed.

"Fine I have a huge crush on Zander, ok." I confessed and she fan girled. That`s annoying.

"So tell me Mrs. Robbins how would you want your wedding to be?" she joked and I blushed.

"I`m not Mrs. Robbins. Don`t be silly."

"I`m already thinking about how your house is going to look like. I can picture it now, you and Zander sitting on the couch while you son and daughter run around the house playing." She said and by that time I was blushing uncontrollably.

"Aw little Stevie wevie is blushy wushy." She said with baby talk.

"No I`m not." I said hiding my face with a pillow I grabbed from the couch.

"Well why don`t you tell Zander how you feel, I mean it wouldn`t kill you." She suggested and I removed my face from the pillow.

"Are you crazy no wait, your falling and you can`t get up." I practically yelled. (**A/N ANYONE KNOWS WHAT THAT LINE WAS FROM?)**

"Hey I was just making suggestions." She said looking down and now I feel guilty for yelling at her.

"Sorry for yelling it`s just I so confused and if I see Zander flirt with another girl I`m going to rip her hair out." I said and she pointed to my knuckles again and I released my grip.

"I know you`re confused and mad but he`ll never know unless you tell him." She said and I knew she was right, so I sucked it up and left the bandroom to find Zander but when I came back I saw him and that chick Lexi lip locking. I didn`t know if I was angry or sad or maybe even both but all I know is that I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I ran to the nearest bathroom which was the perf`s and I went to one of the stalls. After 5 minutes of crying I looked into the mirror to see my eyes all red so was my nose.

"Well, well, well, if it isn`t loserberry crying." Molly said with her perf army behind her.

"I didn`t even know you had a reflection." I snapped.

"You finally saw it." She said walking closer to me.

"Saw what?"

"That you`re hideous and disgusting." She said and I kept my eyes on myself in the mirror.

"I know." I mumbled to myself.

"You really need to change that." She said and I ran out the bathroom with her and her stupid army laughing letting more tears roll down my cheek, I knew she was right.

I had to go shopping.

**~The Next day~**

I showed up at school wearing a floral top, a grey skirt with a bow and black heels with my hair different from the way I usually wear it. **A/N pictures linked in my profile.** I couldn`t help but see some of the boys jaws dropped when they saw me and I made my way over to G5`s table.

"Oh" Kacey said.

"My" Nelson said second.

"Gosh" Kevin said last.

"You like" I said sitting down on the bench.

"I love." Kacey complimented.  
"Stevie, what happened to you?" Nelson asked.

"Yeah you`re not the skirt wearing type, your usually the jeans wearing type." Kevin added.

"Well I decided it was time for a change." I said standing up.

"Where are you going?" Kacey asked.

"I have to go get my books out my locker." I explained.

"But 1 period doesn`t start in the next 5 minutes." She reminded me.

"Yeah I know it`s just these heels can be sometimes hard to walk in so I`m going early."

I made my way to my locker seeing Zander flirting with Lexi again and I just ignored it and opened my locker. In the corner of my eye I can see Zander looking at me and then making his way over to me.

"Stevie?" he said trying to make sure it was me.

"Yea"

"Is that you?" she asked as he raised his eye brow.

"What do you think?" I said grabbing my history book.

"Well I like your look. He…." He stated but I cut him off.

"Um sorry Zander not meaning to cut you short but you see that guy over there." I said pointing to a really cute guy and he turned around and nodded. **A/N Looks like Jason Dolly.**

"Well he looks like he wants to carry my books so I have to go, bye." I said leaving him shocked and confused.

Good job Steves, you totally just left him wanting more you are defiantly turning elegant.

I was on my way to fourth period but someone pulled me into to the janitor's closet.

"I know what you`re trying to do." Kacey said as she flicked the light switch on.

"And what am I trying to do exact?" I said playing dumb.

"You know what you're trying to do, you're trying to make Zander jealous aren't you." She said pointing at me.

"I could."

"I knew it."

"But on the other hand I could just want to change." I said smirking

"Really S. Last time I made you hold a dress you had to wash your hands 5 times. She pointed out.

"Fine. You caught me." I confessed and looked away. "Am I a bad person for doing this?" I asked shyly.

"Of course not, this just proves Stevie Baskara got game. I taught you so much." She said putting her hand over her heart and wiping a fake tear away.

"Just keep doing what you're doing." She told me and then exits the closet.

**Zander`s pov**

Ok is it me or did Stevie looked a little different. I mean se beautiful and all but she`s different from the girl I feel in love with. Yes I`m in love with Stevie, but one day she`s dressing herself and then the next she`s wearing skirts and heels this is defiantly not the Stevie I know.

"Hey Z." Kevin greeted as he walked into the bandrrom.

"Hey. You know this is problem the first time I seen you not playing that game or stuffing your face with food." I joked.

"Yeah, yea, yeah. At least I`m not the one having love problems." He said.

"And what makes you think I have love problems?" I asked.

"Well for starters you couldn`t take your eye off of Stevie all in third period and, then second every time you see her flirting with another guy you always seem to throw daggers in your eyes at that dude." He pointed out.

"Busted"

"Got that right. Now spill the beans." He said and I gave him a confused look.

"I hang out with my grandma way too much. Just spill."

"Fine, Kev I don`t like this new Stevie. She`s not the cool down to earth person anymore, now she`s just care about her nails and hair." I confessed.

"Well why don`t you tell her how you feel." He suggested.

"Your right." I said leaving the room on my way to find Stevie. I hope this works.

"Stevie" I said finally finding her at her locker.

"What`s up Z." she greeted with a smile, that adorable smile.

"I have to talk to you. Stevie I don`t like the new you I like the old you better and this Stevie isn`t as cool as the slamming people, down to earth, awesome, funny, cool, confident, don`t care what other people think, smart and beautiful girl like you and I felt this way before any of this happened." I confessed telling what came from my heart.

"Really?" she asked blushing.

"Really" I said slamming my lips into hers.

"So I`m elegant just the way I`m am?"

"Even more." I said smiling.

**Ok do any of you spend so much time with you grandparents or parents that they just be speaking in the old days. I know mine does sometimes I have to say "No one says that anymore" so yea.**

**Next letter F**


	6. February

**Today`s letter is: F**

**February**

**Zander`s pov**

I can`t believe Valentine's Day is sneaking up from the corner and I didn`t even notice it. Calm down Alexander inhale exhale. You must be wondering why am I freaking out? Well my crush also known as my best friend Stevie Baskara is the most amazing girl I ever known but the one thing that stands in my way is that meat head Justin Cole. I still believe that he is just trying to use her for his own shellfish needs.

"What`s up baby." I said as I walked into the bandroom seeing Stevie.

"Hey darling." She said back and I smiled.

"Cute"

"Well you`re not the only one who can give out pet names."

"Pet names suit me." I said.

"Total cheesiness." Said while giggling.

"Well then you know how we had that fight and we didn`t talk to each other for a whole day?" I said and she nodded.

"Well that day was just no good." I said and she blushed. **A/N so got that from tumbler.**

"Ok that was ridiculous cheesy." She said out threw giggles.

"Well just to add some more on got you this." I said handing her a box of chocolates.

"Thank you." She said giving me a hug, and when we pulled away we looked into each other's eyes and start leaning in until.

_RINNNNGGGG which came from Stevie`s phone._

"Um sorry." She apologized taking out her phone.

"I have to go. Thanks for the gifts." She said before leaving the room.

This close from making her mines.

As I was walking towards the cafeteria I see Justin walking up to Stevie and handing her a rose. I couldn`t help but grant my teeth. Stevie smelled the stupid flower like it was the most wonderful thing in the world. We all sat at lunch quietly. Kacey texting on her phone, Nelson and Kevin playing their stupid game and Stevie doing I don`t know what I refused at looking at her because my feelings are so high they could spell out even when someone mentions her name. After lunch I go to my locker to get my Spanish book and look who I see Justin. Before I could leave I see him with a red head kissing. I was shocked concentering that not even an hour ago he gave Stevie a rose. And I lost it.

"What do you think you're doing!?" I yelled walking up to him while his little friend left.

"Dude what are you talking about?" he said playing like I just didn`t see what he did.

"I`m talking about you kissing the red head when you didn`t give Stevie that rose!"

"I only gave her that rose because she looked lonely and pathetic little girl." He explained and I lost it and shoved him and then he punched me leaving a bruise. After a couple of minutes fighting I left him with a black eye, a busted lip and a bloody nose, but I only had a couple of bruises on my face and body. Before I knew it fourth period was over which meant I had a free period so I when into the bandroom.

"Hey…Oh my gosh. What happened?" Stevie said rushing up from the couch and came to nurture me.

"I`m fine Steves" I said sitting on the recliner.

"No your bleeding." She pointed out before taking her beanie off and dabbed it on the bruises.

"Tell me what happened." She said.

"I got into a fight." I said the obvious.

"No stuff Sherlock." She said sarcastically."With who?" she asked.

"Justin" I said and she stopped dabbing and looked at me with concerned.

"Stevie I tried to protect you. He called you pathetic and I couldn`t let him say that stuff about you because I love you, I always have ever since day one." I said releasing my feelings.

"Z, I love you too." She said and then our lips touched it felt like magic.

"Happy Valentine`s Day"

**Man you ruined Zander`s good body.**

**Next letter G**


	7. Game

**Today`s letter is: g**

**Game**

**Zander`s pov **

Me and G5 was all at Stevie`s house getting ready to watch the football game. We were all dressed for the Bears. Then Stevie came out wearing a football jersey, blue jeans and her combat boots, she never looked hotter.

"So, are we ready?" she asked us.

"Let`s do a check list." Nelson suggested.

"Popcorn, check,

Soda`s, check,

And a horn?" Kevin said as he raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah for this." Stevie said and we all covered our ears except for Kevin and she blew the horn.

"AH! What the h-e double hickey sticks Stevie." He yelled.

"Shh , games about to start." Nelson practically shushed us.

After about the third quarter it went on commercial. We`ve yelled, we`ve pouted but the Bears are in the lead.

"Oh, look I can be a cheerleader." Kacey said as she came out with blue and orange pom poms.

"Um, Kacey…" I started but was interrupted by Kevin.

"If she wants to be a cheerleader, let her be." He said looking at her dreamingly.

"Fine," I said raising my hands up in defeat.

"STEVIE!" I heard Stevie`s mom called.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Could you get the shovel for my garden?" she asked.

"But mom…"

"Please?" she begged.

"Fine," Stevie finally gave in and then grabbed my hand.

"And where am I going?" I asked while she dragged me in the backyard tool house.

"If I have to miss the game so do you." She said as we entered the tool house.

"Poor Stevie, trying to bring people down with her." I teased but deserve me a punch in the arm.

"Yeah, whatever. Whatever you do DON`T. CLOSE. THE. DOOR. She said but the door slammed shut.

"What happened?" I asked trying to catch up.

"The door locks on the outside." She explained while banging her head on the door.

"Don`t panic." I said grabbing the doorknob and jiggled it a bit.

"Ok, now we can panic." I said giving her permission and she started banging on the door yelling.

"HELP! WE`RE STUCK!" she yelled but it was no use.

"Steves don`t waste your voice. Someone's going to start looking for use sooner or later." I said trying to claim her down.

"What if they don`t." she said starting to panic again and then pacing.

"Then I`ll keep you company." I said grabbing her waist which made her stop pacing.

"Your right." she said finally claiming down .So after 10 minutes of being stuck in this stupid room she started to panic….AGAIN.

"Omg we`ve been in here for 10 minutes and still no one in sight." She said pacing again and I just learned something she`s a panicer that`s not even a word but I don`t care. Then she stopped because I pressed my lips against hers.

"Sorry, you just wouldn`t shut up." I said looking away because I was blushing.

"No, it`s fine. I would really like it if you did it again." She said the last part to herself but I heard her so I did. After about a good 5 seconds into the kiss the door swung opened reveling Kacey, Nelson and Kevin.

"That`s where you guy have been we`ve been looking for you." Kacey with her hands on her hips.

"Well, now we know exactly where you`ve been." Kevin said.

"Making out." Nelson said doing kissy faces.

"Could we have 10 more minutes?" Stevie asked and then closed the door and we continued.

**Next letter H**

**I know I`m late the internet at my house stopped so I posted 2 chapters today.**


	8. Halloween

**Today`s letter is: H**

**Halloween**

**Zander`s pov**

It was almost Halloween, so the school decided to throw a dance where everyone dresses up in customs. I think it pretty boring but not as much as Stevie does. Stevie is unshakeable which means when you see a ghost you scream but when she sees a ghost she yarns.

"So who wants to go shopping for the Halloween dance?" Kacey said excited.

"Really Kacey? That dance is stupid." Stevie commented and Kacey gasps.

"She has a point." I agreed.

"Of so you guys are saying you have other plans tomorrow." She pointed out with her hands on her hips and me and Stevie looked at each other then shrugged.

'I didn`t think so. So that means we are going shopping after school." She said clapping while jumping up and down.

"I guess so..." me and Stevie mumbled.

**~At the mall~**

"Kacey none of these costumes are what`s the word? Me" I said as I came out of the dressing room wearing a joker`s costume.

"I think you look great." Kacey complimented.

"Stevie." I said turning her way and when she looked up from her phone she burst out laughing.

"Kacey." I warned.

"Fine. Pick your own costume then" she said giving me permission.

"Look," Kevin said as him and Nelson dressed as thing1 and thing2.

"Cute," Stevie commented.

"I get a laugh and they get a cute." I pointed out and she looked at me and started laughing again.

"I`m changing." I said entering the dressing room.

**~At the Dance~**

I was dressed in a pirate costume's that I picked out. I was at the snack table eating carrots when I feel something on the back of my neck.

"Give me all your carrots" the voice demands.

"No, get your own carrots" I said back.

"I`ll blow." it said and in the corner of my eye I see a black gun on my neck.

"Take them. You know carrots wasn`t that good any way. I said handing the carrots away and I heard familiar laughing.

"Stevie. I was scared that…." I said turning around to find her wearing a bunny costume that stopped to her knees with white fluff on it and pink strips going down it with bunny ears and teeth and whiskers with a bunny tail.

"What are you suppose to be?" I asked

"Killer bunny." she explained aiming her gun.

"Hey watch it." I said ducking.

"Oh, stop it it`s fake." she said pulling the triger and water shot out.

"I painted it wit black nail polish." she said.

"Good to know."

"Wow, you're an idiot pirate with perfect teeth." I think she complimented.

"So, what you're saying is I have perfect teeth?" I said a little amused.

"Not to forget I called you stupid." She pointed out.

"That`s beside the point you still called my teeth perfect." I said selfishly smirking.

"Sure, you keep thinking that she said." she said and Kacey came wearing a sushi costume. **Icarly just so you know.**

"Hey, so what are you guys talking about?" she asked grabbing a cookie from the table.

"Well, Stevie just all my teeth perfect." I said and she rolled her eyes while eating the carrots she stole from me.

"Yeah, sure. Stevie what did you really say?" she asked not believing me for a sec.

"Well, I called him an idiot pirate with perfect teeth." she said.

"That`s what I thought." She said finishing up her cookie.

"Hey, did you guys see Greg`s costume? He`s wearing a Spiderman costume." Nelson said pointing to Greg who was digging in his nose like always.

"I hope he finds what he`s looking for." Stevie said as I laughed.

"Now interducing Gravity 5!" the announcer called out.

"I didn`t know we were performing." I said looking at Kacey.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you guys because I was so obseesed with making Dean my date for the dance so." Kacey explained.

"Yeah. We don`t even have a song." Kevin pointed out.

"He`s right." Stevie agreed.

"I know." I said pulling them to the stage.

And I began to sing** A/N don`t own the song**

**It's Close To Midnight And Something Evil's Lurking In The Dark  
Under The Moonlight You See A Sight That Almost Stops Your Heart  
You Try To Scream But Terror Takes The Sound Before You Make It  
You Start To Freeze As Horror Looks You Right Between The Eyes,  
You're Paralyzed**

**'Cause This Is Thriller, Thriller Night**  
**And No One's Gonna Save You From The Beast About**  
**Strike**  
**You Know It's Thriller, Thriller Night**  
**You're Fighting For Your Life Inside A Killer, Thriller**  
**Tonight**

**You Hear The Door Slam And Realize There's Nowhere Left To Run**  
**You Feel The Cold Hand And Wonder If You'll Ever See The Sun**  
**You Close Your Eyes And Hope That This Is Just**  
**Imagination**  
**But All The While You Hear The Creature Creepin' Up**  
**Behind**  
**You're Out Of Time**

**'Cause This Is Thriller, Thriller Night**  
**There Ain't No Second Chance Against The Thing With**  
**Forty Eyes**  
**You Know It's Thriller, Thriller Night**  
**You're Fighting For Your Life Inside Of Killer, Thriller Tonight**

**Night Creatures Call**  
**And The Dead Start To Walk In Their Masquerade**  
**There's No Escapin' The Jaws Of The Alien This Time**  
**(They're Open Wide)**  
**This Is The End Of Your Life**

**They're Out To Get You, There's Demons Closing In On Every Side**  
**They Will Possess You Unless You Change The Number On Your Dial**  
**Now Is The Time For You And I To Cuddle Close Together**  
**All Thru The Night I'll Save You From The Terror On The Screen,**  
**I'll Make You See**

**That This Is Thriller, Thriller Night**  
**'Cause I Can Thrill You More Than Any Ghost Would Dare To Try**  
**Girl, This Is Thriller, Thriller Night**  
**So Let Me Hold You Tight And Share A Killer, Diller, Chiller**  
**Thriller Here Tonight**

**Darkness Falls Across The Land**  
**The Midnite Hour Is Close At Hand**  
**Creatures Crawl In Search Of Blood**  
**To Terrorize Y'awl's Neighbourhood**  
**And Whosoever Shall Be Found**  
**Without The Soul For Getting Down**  
**Must Stand And Face The Hounds Of Hell**  
**And Rot Inside A Corpse's Shell**  
**The Foulest Stench Is In The Air**  
**The Funk Of Forty Thousand Years**  
**And Grizzy Ghouls From Every Tomb**  
**Are Closing In To Seal Your Doom**  
**And Though You Fight To Stay Alive**  
**Your Body Starts To Shiver**  
**For No Mere Mortal Can Resist**  
**The Evil Of The Thriller**

"That was awesome." Stevie said high fiving me.

"I know," I agreed.

"Kiss and get over with already." Kacey said pushing us together.

'"Kiss?" Stevie said confused.

"We`ll give privacy." Kacey leading Kevin and Nelson away.

"I`m sorry abo-." Stevie started but my lips were on hers.

"What was that for?" she asked tilting her head a little.

"For being so good looking." I answered simply.

"Oh, then you're looking good looking you`re self." She said before landing her lips on mine.

Best Halloween ever.

**Next letter: I**


	9. Ice cream

**Today`s letter is: I**

**Ice Cream**

**Stevie`s pov**

It was the last week in school and it was burning up in the bandroom especially with all of us breathing up the air.

"I am so hot." I said fanning myself with my hands in a blade.

"Got that right." Zander said with a smirk which got him a pillow in the face.

"Come one it`s too hot to be fighting." Kacey mange to get out. We all stayed quiet until I got an idea

"I know. Why don`t we get ice cream." I said and Kevin and Nelson`s eyes lit up.

"Ice cream, ice cream, ICE CREAM!" They said at the same time.

"That`s not a bad idea." Kacey said getting up from the recliner.

"Kacey, when am I the person with 'bad ideas?'" I said.

"Right, right." they all say at the same time.

**~At the park~**

"Chocolate, please." I said to the ice cream man.

"Vanilla" Zander said.

'Strawberry" Kacey said.

"Banana" Nelson said.

"And you know what, surprise me." Kevin said. We all sat on the bench me and Zander arguing about who`s ice cream`s the best.

"No chocolate`s the greatest in the world." I said pointing to my ice cream.

"No vanilla is and you know it." He said back.

"You wish." I said playfully shoving him.

"No you wish." He said putting his ice cream in my face.

"Not so hot now." He said smirking.

"Oh 2 can play this game." I said putting my ice cream in his face.

"Really?" He asked.

"Hey, you started it." I said putting my hands in defeat.

"Touché."

"Hey. If you guy are flirting." Nelson dragged off.

"We are not flirting." Zander and I said at the same time.

"Yeah, Sure." Kacey said rolling her eyes.

"I feel an awkward moment coming on so I`m going to the pond." I said getting up.

"Me too. Mind if I join?" Zander asked.

"Why not." I smiled.

"So," Zander said staring the conversation.

"You still have chocolate on your face." I pointed out laughing.

"And you still have vanilla on your face." He said back.

"Ah, shoot." I said about to wipe it off but he stopped me.

"I got it." He said putting lips on mines. It was passionate and I loved it.

"Thanks."

"No problem.

**Next letter" J**


	10. Just dance

**Today`s letter is: J**

**Just dance**

**Stevie`s pov**

Me and G5 were at Kacey`s house for game night. We were all in her basement being bored while Kacey chose a game for us to play.

"I got it." Kacey squealed

"What?" I asked.

"Just dance 3." She said holding up three figures and I groan.

"What`s wrong?" Zander asked.

"I`m not really the dancing type." I said shrugging.

"Oh, it`s easy. Come on Kevin your dancing with me." Kacey said bring Kevin away from his video game.

"Dreams do come true." Kevin said as him and Kacey picked Dynamite by Taio Cruz.

"See easy." Kacey said pulling me up to the game.

"I said no Kacey." I pouted.

"Come on Stevie for me." Zander said with those big brown puppy dog eyes and I couldn`t racist.

"Fine," I said and we picked party rock anthem. I started to slack off and let Zander get a few points.

"Come on Steves your not even trying." He said.

"Fine." I said putting more effort into it and after the song ended and I got the highest score.

"I put effort into it." I said plopping on the couch.

"I think that`s enough for today. It is 11 o'clock and I need my beauty rest so good night." Kacey said grabbing her cover and laying her head on Kevin`s shoulder who was already sleep.

"Yea me too." Nelson said unfolding his sleeping bag.

"Come on Steves." Zander said grabbing the cover and wrapping it around us both and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Hey, Stevie, are you awake?" I heard a soft voice call from my sleep.

"Now I am." I said rubbing my eyes to see Zander smirking.

"I think you cheated and I want a rematch." He said standing up from the couch.

"Really? How do you even cheat in this game?" I asked.

"I don`t know but you figured out a way." He said grabbing the controller.

"Fine, but, after this I`m going back to sleep." I said snatching the controller out of his hands.

"Fine with me." He said picking 'Forget you'. I won again.

"I won and I didn`t cheat." I said smirking.

"Fine. You win…for now." He said before bumping into me and we landed on the floor with him on top of me.

"Get up your heavy." I said trying to push him up.

"Not until you say Zander is the coolest in the universe." He said smirking.

"No"

"Oh well."

"Fine, Zander is the coolest in the universe." I repeated.

"And tell me you love me." He said and I was shocked.

"I love you." I said before attaching my lips with his and the lights flipped on.

"You guys can make out another time but not a 3 in the morning that time is my beauty sleep time!" Kacey yell.

**Ok how many of you seen the new episode of how to rock I know I did and I just love the way Zander sang to Stevie like it was his life.**


	11. Kevins lover

**Today`s letter is: K**

**Kevin`s lover**

**Zander`s pov**

"Hey, Steves." I said entering the bandroom.

"Umm, there`s more people in the room other then Stevie." Nelson said hurt.

"Sorry. Let me start over" I said going outside the door and opening it again.

"Hey, guy." I repeated.

"Much better." Kacey said.

"Um, Stevie can I talk to you?" Kevin said nervously.

"Sure." Stevie answered.

"In privet." He said and him and Stevie walked out the bandroom.

"Wonder what`s that about?" I asked curiously.

"Don`t know." Nelson and Kacey said at the same time staring in shock.

**~IN THE CAFETERIA~**

I was studying for my Spanish test which is next period. I didn`t too much get it done last night because every time I looked I see a mirror and got distracted.

"Hey." I heard a voice behind me to see that it was Stevie and I smiled.

"What`s up." I joked.

"The sky." she said glancing at the sky.

"Lamest joke ever." I teased.

"Just mad because you didn`t think of it." She said taking a seat next to me.

"I would never think of something so lame. You know why? Because I'm Zander Robbins." I said doing a pose.

"Oh my, the one and only Zander Robbins. Everyone clap." She said sarcastically while clapping.

"Ok, I know I`m charming and all but there`s no reason to draw attention." I teased.

"Boy, please." She said putting her hand in my face.

"What`ca guys talking about." Kevin.

"Nothing," we both say at the same time.

"Good because Stevie I need you." Kevin said pulling Stevie away from me.

"Ok then, bye." I said confused.

"Hey." Kacey said walking in the cafeteria so was Nelson.

"Do you guys think their dating?" Nelson asked with a thinking face.

"What Kevin and Stevie, NO!" I said taking a sip of my water.

"Are you sure because there spending a lot of time together." Kacey added in.

'Maybe they kissed." Nelson suddualing blurted out which made me spit out my water.

"No!" I yelled then covered my mouth.

"Zander?" Kacey said suspious.

"Nothing." I said getting up from the table and walked into the bandroom to see Kevin and I gave him a look.

"Um, Hey buddy." He said with an awkward laugh.

"Hi," I said bitterly.

"Ok, what`s up with the dirty looks?' he asked innocently.

"You know what you and Stevie dating!" I yelled.

"Wait what you think me and …" he said with a laughed and I raised my eyebrow.

"And what`s so funny?" I asked.

"Dude, everyone knows you're practically in love with Stevie." He pointed out.

"N-no I`m not." I said blushing a bit.

"Stop kidding yourself. You know, I know everyone knows."

"So, if you`re not dating Stevie then why are you two hanging out more than usual?" I asked.

"She`s just helping me asked out Kacey." he said and I understood.

"Sorry." I said making a complete fool out of myself.

"No need. If I thought you and Kacey was going out I would have hunted you down and the murder you." he said with a serious look on his face.

"Ok, keeping that in mind." I said walking out the bandroom.

"Hey," Stevie said as I walked to her locker.

"Hey." I said taking out her books out her locker.

"Look Stevie I have very strong feelings for you." I said hoping she felt the same way.

"You`re the type of person who likes to get to the point." She joked.

"Because I don`t want to lose you to someone else." I said attaching my lips with hers.

"Well, you won`t because I`m only yours." She said and I smiled.

**I know rushed but I`m really tired**

**Next letter:L**


	12. He loves me he loves me not

**Today`s letter is: L**

**Love me or love me not**

**Stevie`s pov**

I was kind of confused by Zander`s actions. Sometimes he sends me mix messages and I don`t know if he has feelings for me or is he just being friendly.

"Hey, Stevie." Kacey said walking into the bandroom interrupting my thoughts.

"Oh, hey, Kacey." I said back.

"What were you thinking about so hard?" she said noticing my action.

"Um, nothing." I said not making eye contact.

"You know I can tell when people are lying right." She said as she raised her eyebrow.

"How do you know I`m lying?" I said with a weak smile.

"First, you're not looking at me and also you tithing you thumbs." She said and I know I was tithing.

"And..." I said slowly.

"Is this about Zander?" she said and my heart skipped a beat.

"N-no." I stuttered.

"Yeah, right. Tell me your problem."

"Well, I don`t know if he`s being nice to me or does he actually like me." I confessed.

"Here." She said handing me a daisy.

"Why are you giving me a flower?" I asked looking confused.

"Well, it`s just a way for me to see if a guy likes me." She said before leaving to give me alone time with me and this flower.

"He loves me." I said picking the first petal off. "He loves me not." I said picking anther petal off. After about picking 15 petals off I was down to one last petal.

"He loves me NOT." Is said throwing the steam.

"That`s not true. He loves you very much." I heard a voice from behind.

"Yeah, and how do you know?" I said realizing the voice and I quickly turned my head.

"Well, because he always get nerves when he see`s you and starts to panic also he wrote an inspiring song about you." He said taking a step closer.

"Well, could you please tell him I feel the same way." I said getting up from the couch walking towards him.

"Sure. What his name?" he asked playing dumb.

"Zander Robbins."

"That`s a handsome name. He must be like a goddess." He said and I let out a giggle.

"Trust me he`s not all that hot to look forward to." I said.

"Well, believe me he already knows how you feel." He said before planting a kiss on my lips.

"And he loves me."

**NEXT LETTER:M**


	13. Monkeys

**Today`s letter is: M**

**Monkeys**

**Stevie`s pov**

Zander and I was walking from the third period to the bandroom. Then a blond came past wearing a shirt and hat saying:_ Zander monkey._

"Hey why do you name your fan Zander monkeys?" I asked as he winked at the girl.

"Well, remember when we went to the zoo about 6 7 months ago?" he stated.

"Yeah,"

"Well, that`s when it all started." He started.

**[FLASH BACK]**

**[Zander`s pov]**

"Hey, Z." Stevie said as she hopped into my car.

"What it do?" I said back and she raised her eyebrow.

"Ok, never do that again." She said stretching out the word 'again'.

"Ok. What`s up Steviekins?" I said smirking which got a punch in the arm.

"Ok, check that off the 'not to do list'. So you ready to go to the zoo?" I asked pulling off her block.

'Yes. I`m so excited. I never went to the zoo in years." She said obviously excited.

"Well, this trip you`ll going to never forget."

**[AT THE ZOO]**

"Aw. I love giraffes." Stevie said as we stopped to see the giraffes.

"Why?" I asked leaning on the fence.

"You know, just because they have long necks doesn`t mean they're very different from others." She explained and I nodded in understand.

"Aw," she said as she saw a baby monkey.

"Their cute." I commented and she looked at me awkward.

"That sounded way too girly didn`t it?" I asked and she nodded.

"Anyway, avoiding that topic. They really are handsome." I said avoiding the resent conversation.

"Nice choice of word." She commented.

"You know monkeys may be my favorite." I said.

"How?"

"I don`t know it`s just is." I said looking at Stevie grabbing the baby monkeys hand and shake it.

**[END OF FLASH BACK]**

"So I was the one who made the name for your fans?" she asked with an amused smile on her face.

"Yeah and remeber you`re always my number one fan.**(So got that from Inkie)** Forever and Always." I said and she looked up to met my chocolate brown eyes and it finally happed the kiss I was waiting for, for 6 months. It was like magic with fireworks.

"Forever and always." She said back.

**THE M FOR MONKEYS IDEAS WHERE FROM UKEGIRL14. THX FOR THE IDEA AND ALL THESE WONDERFUL REVIEWS.**

**NEXT LETTER:N**


	14. Noodles

**Today`s letter is: N**

**Noodles**

**Stevie`s pov**

"Hey, Kacey." I said as I entered the bandroom.

"Hi." Was her only responds.

"So we still on for chines food?" I asked as I walked over to the couch and Nelson, Kevin and Zander walked in.

'Oh, yeah, about that, I have to go to the mall and get those platform heels before that psycho path Molly gets them." She explained rushing out the door.

"Ok. What about you two?" I asked pointing to Nelson and Kevin.

"Sorry, we can`t shopping for the furious pigeons sea theme." Kevin explained.

"I thought you two already had that." Zander said confused.

"Well you see someone I`m not going to name names but it rhymes with Mevin broke the previous one." Nelson said motioning Kevin.

"Hey, you said you wasn`t going to name names." Kevin said obviously upset.

"I didn't I said Mevin." Nelson said following Kevin out the door.

"Well, guess that just leaves you and me." Zander said putting his arm around my shoulders.

"And what did I do to deserve this?" I said sarcastically.

"Don`t deny it you know you want to spend every second with this." He said motioning his biceps.

"With what I don`t see anything." I teased.

''You mean to tell me you don`t see Jamie and Randy?" He said lifting the right then left.

"You name you biceps?"

"I do indeed. Want to touch it`s not going to kill them baby."

"Yeah, it won`t kill them but it will kill me."

"She`s just jealous, baby don`t listen to her." He said kissing his biceps.

"Like omg you're so funny." I said sarcastic with a girly voice which made him chuckle.

"Didn`t know you had it in you Steves."

"Whatever just come one and get this over with." I said leaving the bandroom with him following behind.

**[ZANDER`S BASEMENT]**

"I can`t believe you just flirted with that girl to get free food." I said still not believing what just happened.

"Well you have to survive in this world. Don`t worry she meant nothing to me." He said winking at me and I rolled my eyes.

"You are so vain." I informed him.

"But I`m still hot, right?" He said which got him some noodle thrown at him.

"Really?"

"Really,"

"Ok, you want to play that game." He said as he threw some noodles at me.

"Well, looks like someone has a new conditioner." I said as I dumped some on his head.

"Don`t be too sure about that." He said dumping some down my shirt and I dumped some down his pants and started busting out laughing.

"You just think that`s oh so funny, don`t you?" He said as he watched me laugh at him.

"No, I think it`s hilarious." I said still laughing.

"If I had some more noodle they would have hit your face so fast your head would have spinned." He said and I calmed down.

"Oh, too bad you don`t have anymore." I teased and he picked me up bridal style.

Put me down where are we going?" I asked trying to break free.

"Well, where all the food goes of course the garbage can." he said smirking.

"No, you better not or you`re going down with me." I threaten.

"You wouldn`t?"

"Oh, yes I would and you even know I will." I smirked knowing I won the battle.

"You may have won the battle but you didn`t win the war." He said putting me down.

"Bring it." I said and he started tickling me and he knows I`m very ticklish.

"Stop. that tickles." I said between laughs.

'Hey, since you like to laugh so much you wouldn`t have mine if you had a few more." He said still tickling me.

"Please," I begged and he stopped and stared me in my hazel eyes and we started lean in until I closed the gap.

"I think I won the war." He said smiling.

**THANKS AGAIN TO UKEGIRL14 FOR THE IDEA.**

**NEXT LETTER:O**


	15. Ocean

**Today`s letter: O**

**Ocean**

**Zander`s pov**

I can`t believe Kacey actually got us booked on a cruise ship. We we`re about to get on the ship when I notice Stevie stopped in front of it.

"Something wrong?" I asked turning back around to meet her.

"I-I`m afraid to get on." She confessed.

"Really? The Stevie Baskara is afraid." I teased which got me a punch in the arm.

"Yea. I bet you would be afraid too."

"No, I wouldn`t"

"Oh, what about if I broke your precious mirror." She said and I gasped.

"Hey, you leave Lucy out of this." I said pointing my finger.

"See you even named it." She said back.

"First of all it`s not a 'it' and second of all don`t try to change the subject."

"I`m not getting on that boat." She said crossing her arms and the boats last horn for us to get on so I grabbed her bridal shower style and carried her on the ship.

"PUT ME DOWN!" She yelled but I ignored.

"Stevie, calm down. It only weights about 1,000,000 ton." I said and she put her hand over her heart and began breathing heavily."

"HOW DOES THIS THING FLOAT?!"

"I should have not said anything."

"You think."

"Come on just get your mind off of it. Look there`s the rest of the band." I said pointing to the pool deck.

"Maybe your right, I can handle this." She said before we joined the other`s.

"Hey, guys." Nelson greeted.

"Where have you guys been?" Kacey asked with her hands on her hips.

"We had a situation with the boarding process. But we`re fine now, aren`t we Stevie?" I asked but notice Stevie was gone.

"Where`d she go?" I asked and they shrugged and I was off to find her.

"STEVIE!" I yelled when I came across someone back facing me and I knew it was her. She looked like she was….puking.

"Zander I said I couldn`t handle this." She manages to get out.

"Steves. you`ll be alright." I said patting her back.

"Yeah, right." She said with sarcastic dripping out in her voice.

"No don`t you`ll do fine. You know why because you`re Stevie Baskara the tough, confidant, down to earth, beautiful, smart girl I know." I said meaning all those words.

"Thanks" she said as Kacey called us over to her.

**-LATER THST NIGHT-**

I couldn`t sleep because that moment with Stevie I had earlier ran throw my head all day like a record. I decided I needed air so I left me and the guy's cabin and walked on the main deck with my bare cheats and my sleeping pants on. I notice I wasn`t alone when I saw someone wearing a black and white plaid pants with a red bow and a red hello kitty shirt on staring at the stars so I decide to join.

"Beautiful night huh?" I said leaning on the banister with my arms.

"Yeah." She answered and I noticed it was Stevie.

"I thought you were afraid of this so you call it 'dumb boat'" I said using her words.

"Well the stars calm me down and I also have a wonderful friend who manages to clam me." She said facing me and giving me a smile and I returned the smile.

"You know even though the stars are beautiful there not compared to you." I said which made her blush.

"Charming night and day huh?" she teased.

"Well, you know you can`t resist." I said showing off my amazing biceps and she playfully rolled her eyes.

"Yea. I could resist." She said playfully shoving me.

"Well, what about now." I said landing my lips on hers while she put her arms around my neck and my hands on her waist while her stomach on my abs and after about 3 minutes we pulled up for air and I jogged back to my cabin leaving her frozen and I smiled to myself.

**I KNOW IT WAS LIKE FOREVER TO UPDATE THIS BUT IT`S FINISH.**


	16. Poetry

**Today`s letter: P**

**Poetry**

**Stevie`s pov**

Kacey and I were in the bandroom when Kevin, Nelson followed by Zander ran in. Kevin and Nelson was laughing so hard I`m surprise there wasn`t burst. Zander on the other hand looked like he was going to kill someone just with his eyes.

"What`s so funny?" I finally decided to ask.

"Well, Zander…" Kevin said as he calmed his laughter but Zander whispered something in Kevin and Nelson`s ear that made them stop laughing.

"Well." Kacey said getting inpatient.

"Oh, nothing." Nelson said as Zander smirked.

"And it`s going to stay like that isn`t it boys?" Zander asked as he looked at them.

"Yea, I guess so." They said afraid.

"Good."

"Ok, then. Ready to rehearse?" I asked. They all nodded and when to their instruments.

***Time skipped***

We played go with gravity, move with the crowd, last one standing and all about tonight and we are officially tired. We all plopped on the couch.

"Oh, my gosh!" Kacey screamed.

"What?" We all said worried.

"I broke a nail. I need a manicure." She said jumping up from the couch.

"I thought it was something important." I said calming down and she stared at me as she left.

"Nelson! There`s a new furious pigeon game out now." Kevin said jumping off the couch along with Nelson.

"Come on dude!" Nelson said as they rushed out the bandroom. Now there were two.

"So," Zander said trying to start a conversation.

"Why are you acting all weird?" I asked as he stood up running his figures threw his hair.

"It`s complicated ok."

"How? Were best friends."

"See, that`s the problem, that`s the word that`s getting in the way."

"Best friends? You`re crazy."

"Stevie, can`t you see I want to be more then friends!" he said and I was shocked to hear that come out of his mouth.

"R-really?" I manage to get out.

"Yes, I even wrote you this poem. It`s not good maybe that explains Kevin and Nelson laughing."

"Just read it to me." I said and he opened up his notebook and began to read.

"These are the poems which simply say "I love you". These poems are perfect for showing how much you love someone, whether you're saying it for the first time or the thousandth. This poetry is elegant and beautiful, and celebrates the power of love to captivate, delight and surprise." He finished reading and I felt my heart melt.

"That was beautiful Z." I complimented but I got a different respond. A pair of soft lips on mine and it didn`t take me a second to respond.

"I didn't know you wrote poetry." I said after we pulled away.

"Secret."

**This is not my best work any way I don`t own the poetry pha-lease.**


	17. Quetions

**Today`s letter is: R**

**Rain**

**Zander`s pov**

"I`ll see you guys later." I say to Kevin and Nelson as I made my way to the bandroom. I heard sobering as I open the door a crack. I look through the crack to see, honey kissed curls holding her head down to her hands sitting on the couch. I walk in silently as I made my way behind the couch and place my hands n her shoulders. She jumped startled and slowly look behind her. Stevie? From there my expression turned into shock when I see tear stains on her beautiful slightly pink cheeks from crying. I turned furious after seeing her like this. It`s very rare to see Stevie cry. And I mean thy Stevie Baskara never cries. EVER! I gentle lifted my hands from her shoulders and walked in front of her.

"Who`s ass am I kicking?" I asked as I pounded my fist against the coffee table. She jumped, because, she never seen this side of me before. I see she`s a little scared so I soften my expression. But, if someone bother`s MY Stevie then they bother me too. Stevie`s my bestfriend and I knew her since I arrived at Brewster. It`s true, I sorta developed a HUGE crush on her but, she`ll never like me. That`s why I go out with other to ease this crush but, the crush grows. And whenever I`m alone with her, I always get nervous and have butterflies flying inside of my stomach.

"It`s nothing, Zander." She insisted.

"Stevie, you never cry. Now tell me who did this to you."

"Well, Justin," She started. I rolled my eyes frustrated. Justin is Stevie`s current boyfriend at the moment but, I hate that guy. I believe he is only trying to use Stevie for his own selfish reasons. Stevie broke me out of my trance by continuing, "Anyway, we went out to dinner last night and he was a complete jerk. He says he forgot his wallet at home and made me pay for it and, saw him staring at the waitress and making kissy faces to him and when we payed for the bill, she wrote down her phone number and when he thought I was looking he gave her a thumbs up."

I clench my teeth but quickly relaxed, "And?"

"And, I broke up with him."

This totally made me relax. I kneeled down and pat her knee. "Don`t worry Steves, he wasn`t for you."

She relaxed her chin on the palm of her hands as her elbow rested on her knee. "I know but," She then mumbled something after that.

"What?" Mumbling again. "Louder this time I said as I held my hand to m ear.

"I said I never even got my first kiss yet. There happy?"

"Oh."

"I just wanted a kiss with the guy that`s perfect for me, you know? It should be romantic and sweet."

"Well, someday you`ll get that kiss." I got up and headed for the door. "I promise."

* * *

I walked into Stevie`s backyard at 10 at night in pouring rain. Perfect. I know this is risky, for the fact is I could catch a cold, she owns a bulldog and not to mention three husky brothers. But if it will get this feeling off my chest then it doesn't matter. I threw tiny pebbles waiting on a response. I see a light come from her room and then the back door knob turned. Out came Stevie only wearing a ocean blue spaghetti strap shirt with purple plaid shorts. Her eyes wandered the yard until she landed on a figure. Her eyes widen in shock as she ran towards me.

"Zander!" She yelled over the rain, "What are you doing here?!"

"To see you!" I yelled back.

"Well, you can see me at school, not in pouring rain!"

"I could!" I smirk.

She rolled her eyes frustrated, "Come inside!"

"Nope!" My smirk got bigger.

"Why?!"

"Because, I made a promise to my bestfriend." And with that, I planted a sweet and gentle kiss on her lips. I move my hands to her hips as she moved her`s to the back f my neck and started playing in my wet curls. We stayed in that position until we both pulled away for air and then rested our heads on each other's foreheads.

"Thank you." She says.

"If you really wanted to thank me, you`ll go out with me. Don`t worry I`ll pay."

She thought for awhile, "You better Robbins because I know where you live."

**What`s up? Just updating because I`m bored. But review! **


	18. Rain

**Today`s letter is: R**

**Rain**

**Zander`s pov**

"I`ll see you guys later." I say to Kevin and Nelson as I made my way to the bandroom. I heard sobering as I open the door a crack. I look through the crack to see, honey kissed curls holding her head down to her hands sitting on the couch. I walk in silently as I made my way behind the couch and place my hands n her shoulders. She jumped startled and slowly look behind her. Stevie? From there my expression turned into shock when I see tear stains on her beautiful slightly pink cheeks from crying. I turned furious after seeing her like this. It`s very rare to see Stevie cry. And I mean thy Stevie Baskara never cries. EVER! I gentle lifted my hands from her shoulders and walked in front of her.

"Who`s ass am I kicking?" I asked as I pounded my fist against the coffee table. She jumped, because, she never seen this side of me before. I see she`s a little scared so I soften my expression. But, if someone bother`s MY Stevie then they bother me too. Stevie`s my bestfriend and I knew her since I arrived at Brewster. It`s true, I sorta developed a HUGE crush on her but, she`ll never like me. That`s why I go out with other to ease this crush but, the crush grows. And whenever I`m alone with her, I always get nervous and have butterflies flying inside of my stomach.

"It`s nothing, Zander." She insisted.

"Stevie, you never cry. Now tell me who did this to you."

"Well, Justin," She started. I rolled my eyes frustrated. Justin is Stevie`s current boyfriend at the moment but, I hate that guy. I believe he is only trying to use Stevie for his own selfish reasons. Stevie broke me out of my trance by continuing, "Anyway, we went out to dinner last night and he was a complete jerk. He says he forgot his wallet at home and made me pay for it and, saw him staring at the waitress and making kissy faces to him and when we payed for the bill, she wrote down her phone number and when he thought I was looking he gave her a thumbs up."

I clench my teeth but quickly relaxed, "And?"

"And, I broke up with him."

This totally made me relax. I kneeled down and pat her knee. "Don`t worry Steves, he wasn`t for you."

She relaxed her chin on the palm of her hands as her elbow rested on her knee. "I know but," She then mumbled something after that.

"What?" Mumbling again. "Louder this time I said as I held my hand to m ear.

"I said I never even got my first kiss yet. There happy?"

"Oh."

"I just wanted a kiss with the guy that`s perfect for me, you know? It should be romantic and sweet."

"Well, someday you`ll get that kiss." I got up and headed for the door. "I promise."

* * *

I walked into Stevie`s backyard at 10 at night in pouring rain. Perfect. I know this is risky, for the fact is I could catch a cold, she owns a bulldog and not to mention three husky brothers. But if it will get this feeling off my chest then it doesn't matter. I threw tiny pebbles waiting on a response. I see a light come from her room and then the back door knob turned. Out came Stevie only wearing a ocean blue spaghetti strap shirt with purple plaid shorts. Her eyes wandered the yard until she landed on a figure. Her eyes widen in shock as she ran towards me.

"Zander!" She yelled over the rain, "What are you doing here?!"

"To see you!" I yelled back.

"Well, you can see me at school, not in pouring rain!"

"I could!" I smirk.

She rolled her eyes frustrated, "Come inside!"

"Nope!" My smirk got bigger.

"Why?!"

"Because, I made a promise to my bestfriend." And with that, I planted a sweet and gentle kiss on her lips. I move my hands to her hips as she moved her`s to the back f my neck and started playing in my wet curls. We stayed in that position until we both pulled away for air and then rested our heads on each other's foreheads.

"Thank you." She says.

"If you really wanted to thank me, you`ll go out with me. Don`t worry I`ll pay."

She thought for awhile, "You better Robbins because I know where you live."

**What`s up? Just updating because I`m bored. But review! **


End file.
